Farewell Sai
by Afuri
Summary: Sai itu egois. Sangat egois. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku begitu ingin memukulnya.


**I don't own Naruto. They belongs Masashi sensei.**

**a Naruto fanfic – one shoot**

**Enjoy!**

**Farewell Sai**

Sai itu egois. Sangat egois. Mungkin yang teregois yang ada di dunia ini. Bahkan Naruto dan Sakura pun setuju akan hal ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku begitu ingin memukulnya. Aku benci. Begitu benci padanya saat ini. Begitu benci mengapa tak pernah sekalipun dia tidak bertindak egois.

Kulihat Naruto dan Sakura di sampingku. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Lihatlah Sai, dia yang biasanya selalu over acting kini hanya bisa tertunduk membisu! Bisakah kau tahu seberapa tingkat kemarahannya padamu? Lalu gadis berambut pink itu… kau tak akan tega melihat betapa kacaunya dia sekarang. Rambutnya yang selalu tersisir rapi kini kusut dan berantakan. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak memakai polesan sedikitpun pada wajah cantiknya. Taukah kau betapa marahnya dia padamu saat ini?

Tahukah kau? Laki-laki tua yang kau panggil dengan sebutan kakek brengsek itu kini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Tahukah kau betapa kecewanya dia? Danzo memang tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan sayang padamu. Namun harusnya kau tahu bahwa kau adalah segalanya baginya. Ingatkah betapa marahnya dia waktu kita masih SMU dulu? Kau, aku dan Naruto pergi minum-minum hingga larut malam. Dan saat pulang, Danzo telah menunggu di depan pintu dengan wajah yang penuh kemarahan dan dia memukulimu di depan mataku dan Naruto. Kau bilang sangat membencinya saat itu. Kau bilang dia hanya tua bangka yang selalu memukulimu jika kau melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Tahukah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu? Danzo terus berkeliling kota malam itu untuk mencarimu. Dia mendatangi setiap rumah teman kita hanya untuk mencarimu. Dan sambil putus asa ia akhirnya menunggu cucu bodoh kesayangannya di depan pintu rumah dengan kaki yang gemetaran. Lupakah kau kalau Danzo membutuhkan bantuan sebuah tongkat untuk berjalan? Dan tongkat itu dia pukulkan pada cucu bodohnya karena dia begitu kawatir. Melebihi kekawatirannya akan kehilangan tongkat yang bisa membantunya berjalan itu.

Kau bodoh Sai. Dan juga egois. Masihkah kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Kau pindah ke kota ini waktu kelas 2 SMP. Kau anak baru yang sombong dan tidak menyenangkan. Aku membencimu. Kami semua membencimu. Hingga suatu hari kau adu mulut dengan seorang anak sampai anak itu memukul wajahmu dengan keras. Aku dan Naruto sangat terkejut melihatnya. Sambil berpikir, betapa lambatnya reflekmu sampai-sampai tidak bisa menghindari pukulan seperti itu. Kau terjembab kebelakang dan kepalamu membentur lantai dengan keras. Semua murid berteriak dan berlarian dari sana. Tapi aku dan Naruto tetap disana. Karena kami merasa ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu. Kau terus di sana meringkuk sambil memegangi dadamu. Aku berhenti bernafas dan Naruto segera berlari ke arahmu. Kulihat kau begitu kesakitan dan tanpa sadar aku mundur selangkah.

Hari itu kau pingsan dipangkuan Naruto sampai para guru datang dan membawamu pergi. Aku dan Naruto tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Kami hanya terdiam bahkan aku baru tersadar kalau selama itu aku terus menahan nafas.

Ingatkah kau seminggu setelah kejadian itu? Aku dan Naruto menjengukmu di rumah sakit. Dan dengan entengnya kau berkata, "Tenang saja sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Jadi kalian bisa lega." Seolah-olah yang kau bicarakan itu orang lain, bukan dirimu sendiri.

Aku ingat waktu itu aku menarik kerahmu dan hampir memukulmu jika saja tidak ada perawat yang melihatnya dan mengusir kami berdua. Naruto masih heboh seperti biasa. Dia mengacungkan telunjuk tengahnya sambil berteriak kearahmu, "Kalau mau mati, mati saja sana brengsek! Tapi jangan perlihatkan mata sedih itu pada kami!"

Keesokan harinya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kau terus mengikuti kami disekolah. Itulah awal persahabatan kita. Kau, aku dan Naruto.

Ingatkah kau bahwa hampir setiap waktu kita selalu bersama? Kau selalu berusaha menyamai langkah kami dengan tubuhmu yang lemah. Taukah kau betapa aku dan Naruto selalu memperlambat langkah kami namun kau selalu masih tertinggal di belakang? Aku tak pernah bisa menatapmu saat itu. Dan Naruto selalu berpura-pura marah sambil sekali lagi melambatkan langkah kakinya untukmu. Aku, sekalipun tidak pernah bisa bersikap seperti Naruto.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Dan kita bertiga telah menjadi siswa SMU. Kita bertemu Sakura dan Naruto mulai mengalami cinta pertamanya. Dan kau pun berkencan dengan Ino. Ingatkah kau jika aku dan Naruto begitu senang melihatmu mempunyai pacar? Dan kami juga begitu kecewa saat hubunganmu dengan Ino berakhir dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa terlalu jauh dengannya.." Itulah yang dikatakan Ino pada kami. Kami mengerti perasaan Ino. Dia terlalu takut kehilanganmu sewaktu-waktu Sai. Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu dan Ino. Ino terus-terusan menangis setiap malam begitu mengetahui tentang kondisi tubuhmu. Sedangkan kau begitu terpukul karena ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau cintai. Aku, Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung kalian dengan hati yang tercabik-cabik.

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk Ino. Tidak punya pacar bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ah… lagi lupa aku tidak akan menikah nantinya.." Kau berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum pada kami. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja dengan senyum palsumu itu? Kau konyol Sai. Tahukah kau betapa muaknya aku saat itu hingga tanpa terasa air mataku hampir mengalir?

Ingatkah kau saat hari upacara kelulusan kita? Kau, aku, Naruto dan Sakura saling berpelukan. Kau memelukku begitu lama. Aku berusaha melepaskanmu sampai aku sadar kalau kau menangis. Itu adalah air mata pertama yang kau perlihatkan pada kami. Tahukah kau betapa aku menunggu saat-saat itu datang? Menunggu dirimu untuk melepaskan segala ketakutan dan kesedihan yang kau rasakan pada kami?

"Aku tidak mau mati." Hanya itu yang kau katakan saat itu. Aku memelukmu semakin erat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sakura ikut menangis dan dia memelukmu juga dari belakang. Dan Naruto menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air matanya.

Ingatkah kau apa yang kau katakan waktu itu? Kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama denganku. Aku begitu lega. Aku begitu senang. Taukah kenapa? Karena aku bisa kembali menjagamu. Namun tahukah begitu egoisnya apa yang telah kau lakukan setelah itu pada kami?

"Apakah aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia, begitu kan Sasuke? Aku akan mencarinya dengan tanganku sendiri" Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang kau katakan malam itu. Sebelum kau meninggalkan kami. Memilih untuk memeruskan kuliahmu ke luar kota. Danzo tidak bisa mencegah keegoisanmu. Aku dan Naruto tidak bisa menghalangi tekatmu. Siapa yang akan menjagamu di sana Sai? Siapa yang akan mengingatkanmu untuk lepas dari kuas dan kanvas untuk berpaling memegang sumpit dan mangkukmu? Siapa yang akan terus mengingatkanmu untuk beristirahat dan berhenti bermain-main? Kau begitu egois Sai.

Tahukah kau betapa aku, Naruto dan Sakura selalu menanti-nanti telepon atau email darimu? Taukah kau jika aku hampir saja menyusulmu ke sana? Namun Naruto mencegahku dan berkata, "Sai ingin menunjukkan pada kita kalau dia mampu. Percayalah Sasuke. Dia adalah Sai. Anak pesakitan yang di vonis hanya mampu bertahan sampai usia 17 tahun. Dia berhasil melewati usia itu."

Aku selalu percaya pada Naruto dan aku begitu ingin percaya padanya saat itu Sai. Selalu percaya sampai hari itu datang…

"Akhir-akhir ini dia mengalami insomnia. Dia mulai menjadi pecandu obat tidur. Malam itu kami menemukannya meringkuk di dalam apartemennya, tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi kami sudah terlambat.."

Itu adalah kalimat yang kudengar dari orang yang mengaku sebagai temanmu sebelum aku bahkan menyadari apa yang terjadi. Aku melangkah gontai dan menemukanmu terbaring dengan tenang. Kau tampak begitu damai. Tampak begitu indah. Dan tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh tak terbendung.

"Mungkin kecelakaan, mungkin bunuh diri. Ada banyak obat berserakan di lantai dan beberapa botol alkohol yang kosong."

Kau curang! Kau pembohong! Kau menipu kami dengan semua email ceria dan tawa renyahmu di dalam telepon. Kau tak pernah mengatakan kalau kau tertekan disana! Kau tak pernah mengatakan betapa rapuhnya kau disana! Kau… kau orang paling egois yang pernah aku temui Sai!

Sakura mulai terisak kembali di sebelahku. Ingin aku memeluknya namun aku hanya mampu memeluk diriku sendirinya. Aku tak lebih rapuh dari Sakura saat ini, Sai.

"Kenapa…?" aku menundukkan wajahku. Berjalan perlahan ke arahmu yang kini sedang terlelap. Menatapmu yang seolah-olah tampak sedang bermimpi indah itu. Aku terus menatapmu. Berharap kau akan membuka mata lalu dengan konyol berkata, "April fools!" Tapi aku tahu kau bukan Naruto yang akan melalukan hal konyol seperti itu. Dan aku juga bukan orang bodoh yang akan tertipu oleh hal sekonyol itu.

"Apakah kau bahagia di sana?" aku berbisik di telingamu. Menunggu jawabanmu dengan sabar. Terus menunggu hingga Naruto menepuk pundakku lembut lalu dia menarikku kepelukannya.

"Dia pasti bahagia. Dia terlihat sangat cantik."

"Dia selalu terlihat cantik.. Terlalu cantik hingga aku begitu membencinya." Aku memejamkan mataku, kembali menangis tanpa air mata dalam pelukan Naruto.

Selamat tinggal Sai. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang dan tunggulah sampai kami bertiga menyusulmu disana…

**-END—**

**Dedicated to : RIP Daisuke Ochida (ex-Kagerou & the vocalist of STUDS ) and all of his fans…**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
